southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is one of South Park's main characters, along with Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. Based on co-creator Matt Stone, Kyle is a member of the only Jewish family in South Park. He is often noted for this, as well as his intelligence. Appearance Kyle has fair skin and red hair. He wears a lime green ushanka, a bright orange jacket with chest pockets and green collar, dark green pants, black shoes, and lime-green mittens. Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to his best friend Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, often being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in Season Five (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably, his temper shortened considerably. Like his mother, Kyle does speeches to say what he thinks is right, Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of a short temper (especially when it comes to Cartman. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by his feelings, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. As a result, this has happened at least twice (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Kyle has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him and self-justify himself despite knowing how wrong he is- he only changes his mind when he realizes he is turning into Cartman ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" and "Raising the Bar"). Out of all the major characters, Kyle seems to have the greatest moral standing, often refusing to go along with acts he finds wrong or evil, though he is easily pressured into going through on them by his friends. Kyle seems to have a strong fraternal instinct. Despite his initial displeasure after learning that Ike was his adopted brother in "Ike's Wee Wee", he recalls his bond with Ike prior and protects him when misconceiving that Ike was in immediate danger. Kyle has, in numerous episodes, dedicated all of focus on saving Ike or Ike's general well being. ("It's Christmas in Canada", "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", "Canada on Strike", "Fatbeard", and "Dead Celebrities") In the "The Jeffersons", he was initially the first one to show concern for the new neighbor's son by promptly tending to Blanket's scraped knee when he was unnoticed by his father "Mr.Jefferson". Throughout the episode, Kyle willingly looks out for Blanket: caring for his wound, taking him to Stan's house after showing outrage that Blanket was found alone in his backyard, putting him to bed, trying to hide him from his neglectful father, and defending him by delivering that Mr.Jefferson should be more responsible for Blanket's well-being and should act as more a father figure. Despite his short temper, Kyle has a wide imagination and is easily the most compassionate of the boys, evident by how he did not find the invasive gossip from Eavesdropper to be amusing unlike the majority of the other kids in his class. He shows genuine empathy by reasoning that others wouldn't find the site to be funny if it wrote about them ("Bass to Mouth"). Though, Kyle can also be mean and sometimes neurotic. He also is known to be the most sensible and intelligent of the four and even though he sometimes puts his own emotions before common sense, he usually manages to find logical solutions to problems - solutions which are often ignored in favor of something ridiculous (Cartman's "psychic abilities", for example - although Kyle did manage to offer his solution through his own equally fraudulent "psychic abilities" ("Cartman's Incredible Gift")). This is yet another thing that annoys Kyle. After PC Principal overheard that Kyle didn't have a glowing opinion of Caitlyn Jenner, he was harassed until he was forced to compromise. This ultimately lost him a lot of respect, as seen by the death glares he receives whenever he tries to make one of his speeches. As noted by Butters in "Going Native", Kyle believes he knows everything, or at the very least believes everything has a logical explanation, and is quick to dismiss any supernatural phenomenon. He was rather upset when he was wrong in "A History Channel Thanksgiving", and often times he will sulk into an upset mood when something doesn't go his way. Relationships Kyle is one of the leaders of the male student population, along with Cartman, Kenny, and most notably Stan. He gets along with most characters, although his temper sometimes alienates children. He is shown to not have a great relationship with girls, finding it gross when Bebe Stevens had arranged for Wendy Testaburger to have her kiss Kyle in Stan's clubhouse in "Clubhouses". Although, it is seen he is somewhat friendly with Wendy, often talking with her in background scenes. Stan Marsh Kyle is best friends with Stan. They are the closest out of the four boys, and they are generally seen together on the show, standing next to each other as well as sitting together on the school bus. Kyle shares an affinity with Stan in many ways (particularly early in the show, when there were fewer distinctions to be drawn between their personalities), and they genuinely care about each other. They almost always side together on the many issues they encounter, mainly when it is Cartman who is opposing them. This is frequently manifested when there is a conflict between Kyle and Cartman, and Stan offers support to Kyle by siding with him. The two have their differences, with Kyle sometimes becoming frustrated with Stan when they have divergent perspectives on something he feels strongly about, and Stan in turn becomes concerned when Kyle gets obsessed in his rivalry with Cartman. Though rare, they have had serious disagreements and even "broken up" seven times (in the episodes "Prehistoric Ice Man", "Super Best Friends", "South Park is Gay!", "Douche and Turd", "Follow That Egg!", "Guitar Queer-O", "You're Getting Old", "Butterballs","I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining" and "Black Friday"), but they have almost always reconciled in the end (with the exception of "You're Getting Old", although they made up in the next episode). It is when their friendship is so tested that its depth is best illustrated on the show, as in "Guitar Queer-O", where their falling-out creates the major conflict of the story. The rift formed between them helps Stan realize that what he most enjoyed about his success wasn't success for its own sake, but rather, sharing the experience with his best friend. Hearing this from Stan, a previously spurned Kyle rejoins him in picking up where they left off with renewed enthusiasm (only to be called fags by the game after hitting a million points). The strength of their friendship and mutual dedication has been demonstrated on the show many times. In "The List", Kyle is voted the ugliest of all the boys in his class. This depresses him a great deal, and Stan, seeing how it has affected him, tries to get the girls to change the list with the help of Wendy Testaburger (ultimately uncovering the fact that the list was wrongfully altered and that Kyle was not in fact voted last). The two have even helped save each others' lives numerous times. When Kyle develops renal failure in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", Stan gladly offers to donate one of his own kidneys to save his life, and ultimately orchestrates the plan that tricks Cartman (the only compatible donor) into donating one of his. Another example can be found in "Imaginationland, Episode III", where Stan is trapped in Imaginationland and Kyle is the only one who can hear his voice. Kyle goes to extreme measures, including breaking into the Pentagon, to stop the government from nuking Imaginationland (and Stan along with it). Kyle even agreed to kill Jesus (at His request) despite his strong misgivings in order to help him save Stan's life in "Fantastic Easter Special". Kyle and Stan's friendship has been mocked several times by others (particularly Cartman). At one point Stan's dad Randy Marsh even told him that they shouldn't hang out too much together or else people would start to think "they are 'funny'" (i.e. homosexual). Others have insinuated they were gay, as in "Super Best Friends", where Cartman asked them, "Aw, do you want me to get you a room so you can make out?" (to which Kyle and Stan responded by kicking him in the nuts repeatedly). It is shown that Kyle could possibly be Stan's lawyer, seeing as he was sitting beside Stan after he was sued by Cartman in "Sexual Harassment Panda". In "You're Getting Old", after Stan is diagnosed as being a cynical asshole Kyle first attempts to cope with him. But, after he gets worse, Kyle decides that he's too much of a killjoy and starts to avoid him with Kenny and Cartman. Finally, he realizes Stan has changed and ends their friendship. However, they don't make up at the end of the episode like the other times, and with Stan not showing a single sign of getting better (along with the doctors diagnosis that he will never get better). It seems to be permanent, but in "Ass Burgers", they made up at the very end. Kyle values Stan's opinion of him. Throughout "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Kyle would repeatedly seek Stan out to explain his involvement with Cartman's Crack Baby association, in an attempt to make sure Stan didn't think less of him. Eric Cartman Cartman is disliked by most of the South Park kids and Kyle is no exception, also getting referred to an 'asshole' by the adults. although in "You're Getting Old", Kyle and Cartman are seen bonding closer to each other whilst Stan suffers his new found and alienating view that everything is "shitty". Nonetheless, The feud between the two has been a recurring theme since the show's beginning. Cartman and Kyle often exchange insults, with Kyle as the target of Cartman's anti-Semitism, and with Kyle taunting Cartman about his weight in return. Whenever making a point, Cartman will often try to outsmart Kyle, sometimes by making a bet with him just so that he can gloat in his face. Though Cartman usually winds up the loser of the argument, there are exceptions when Cartman's improbable assertions prove true. In such cases as in "Die Hippie, Die", where Cartman saves the town from a hippie music festival, and Kyle is forced to watch Cartman play with his new Tonka bulldozer in the school parking lot every day and in "Imaginationland"; the episode begins with Cartman taking Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Clydeand Token into the forest because he had seen a leprechaun in the area; Kyle, of course, does not believe him, though Cartman turns out to be correct. They often hang out together as a part of the core group of main characters, although Kyle does not include Cartman in all of his activities (as when he invites Butters instead of Cartman to his birthday party at Casa Bonita because he doesn't consider Cartman to be his friend). On the rare occasions that Cartman's harassment leads the two to a physical confrontation, Kyle is consistently shown to have the advantage. For example, Kyle beats Cartman up in "Kenny Dies" upon discovering he never intended on getting stem cell research passed to potentially save Kenny. In a later episode, "Goobacks", while the four boys shovel the driveway of a woman's property, Cartman sits down chatting away on his cell phone while the others work diligently. Kyle confronts Cartman about not working and informs him that if he doesn't help, he won't get his share of the money, to which Cartman replies "Hey! Don't you boss me around you f***ing Jew, I will kick your ass!" The next scene shows the woman of the house opening the door at the sound of knocking to reveal the four boys standing outside; Cartman holding a bloody nose and Kyle standing with an irritated expression. When the woman asks what happened, Cartman tells her it was a "shoveling accident". When they all go inside to treat Cartman's injury, Cartman says "you're so lucky I have a sore shoulder, Kyle, or else I'd totally let you have it," implying that Kyle was the one who bloodied his nose. In "It's Christmas in Canada" Cartman threatens to beat Kyle up if they weren't home in time for Christmas, Following Cartman's incessant complaining and threatening when it appears that they would not in fact make it home in time, Kyle throws one jab at Cartman's face, who quickly breaks down and cries for his mother. In "Tonsil Trouble", Kyle publicly beats up Cartman after he realizes that Cartman intentionally infected him with the HIV virus. Later in the episode, Kyle marches to Cartman's house and begins breaking all of his toys, which Cartman is physically powerless to stop. Perhaps the most extensive physical confrontation between the two, however, is their "final battle" during "Cartoon Wars Part II". Kyle initially beats Cartman, but Cartman gains the upper hand by pretending to surrender and then immediately turning on him (by kicking him in the balls) (neither really "wins" this conflict, though; Kyle is saved by Bart Simpson when he knocks Cartman out from behind with his skateboard). Despite the tension between Kyle and Cartman, they have each demonstrated some concern for the others' well-being. In "Up the Down Steroid", Kyle referred to Cartman as a friend and explained that he was really concerned that Cartman would go to Hell if he tried to participate in the Special Olympics. Kyle even risked his own life to save an ostensibly sick Cartman in "Manbearpig" by carrying him to safety in a flooding cave, despite the fact that Cartman's weight threatened to sink Kyle (and nearly did). Cartman has also saved Kyle's life. In "Smug Alert!" Cartman realizes that his life is empty and hollow without having Kyle around to rip on, and he braves the Smug Storm to save Kyle and his entire family. He did not however take credit for this, not wanting to admit how important Kyle was to him. Cartman also brought Kyle back to life in "Imaginationland, Episode II" after Kyle was attacked by Manbearpig, this time because he had not yet had a chance to humiliate Kyle by making him suck his balls to fulfill a bet. Also at the end of "It's a Jersey Thing" Cartman say that he is still a "Jersey Kid" and that he's a monster inside but he'll always be his little monster. Their relationship is perhaps best summarized by Kyle in "The Entity", where he refers to Cartman as "my sort-of friend...ish." Kyle also saves Cartman from a Snooki that is raping him. In Jewpacabra, Kyle brings Cartman home in the middle of the night, tucking him in bed and even removing his shoes. At the end of the episode, he puts his hand on Cartman's shoulder and says that he believes Cartman's claims that he is Jewish now. Even with Cartman's consistent hostility and genuinely antisocial behavior, Kyle is sometimes deceived by Cartman's feigned good intentions. This is seen in "Casa Bonita", "Cartoon Wars Part I", "Kenny Dies" (see below), and other episodes. This may be due to an idealistic belief that there is some good in everyone, even in Cartman. Other times, Kyle makes it perfectly clear that he knows Cartman is manipulating him (or trying to), as in "Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes" and "Fat Butt and Pancake Head." In "Tonsil Trouble", Kyle cannot resist laughing at the irony that Cartman of all people was infected with HIV, feeling on some level that he deserves the disease. Kyle has also occasionally turned the tables and manipulated Cartman into doing foolish things, such as when he convinced Cartman that he would die and suggested he go out to the ocean to be a pirate in "Fatbeard". His conflict with Cartman has become increasingly intense and is now a major focal point of the show. In "You're Getting Old", Kyle and Cartman seem to be on better terms than ever, and they are shown smiling amicably at each other while playing Xbox. However, they fight once more in "Ass Burgers" after Kyle found out that Cartman was sticking hamburgers up his butt and selling them to people, therefore causing their business to shut down. His relationship with Cartman may be the most complex relationship portrayed in the entire show;. It's difficult to define their connection as friendship or as enemies. They seem to fit in the middle, as many people often describe them using the portmanteau word: "frenemies". Kenny McCormick Kyle's friendship with Kenny is not as strong as his friendship with Stan (in the episode Chickenpox he claims that he doesn't "give a rat's ass about Kenny" to try and get out of spending the night at Kenny's poverty and then chickenpox stricken household) nor is it adversarial (like that with Cartman) but is clearly existent. They rarely interact one-on-one. Kyle regularly includes Kenny in many of his activities. and although his friendship with Kenny is not as noticeable when Stan or Cartman are around, when the two are alone together they have been known to be quite friendly towards each other. Kyle promptly beats up Cartman in defense of Kenny's honor and memory following one of his "permanent" deaths in "Kenny Dies". In "Best Friends Forever", a once again dead Kenny bequeathed all of his belongings (except his PSP) to Kyle and Stan, and in his will said, "Dudes, you were the best friends a guy could have", ''to which Kyle responded "That's really touching...",'' indicating a meaningful relationship between the two''.'' He invited Kenny to Jew scouts in "Jewbilee", and in "The Ring" comforted Kenny before leaving to confront Disney about the purity rings, one of which was slowly turning Kenny into a boring douche. Butters Stotch Kyle's friendship with Butters is fairly decent and he prefers him over Cartman; Kyle generally treats Butters well (such as when he defended Butters for not kissing a girl in "Butters' Bottom Bitch"). Another example is when Kyle tried to help Butters when they were diagnosed as sex addicts in "Sexual Healing". However, like the other boys, he is not above using Butters as a "guinea pig" when it comes to experiments or undercover jobs, blaming him for writing The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs in the episode of the same name. Furthermore, when Kenny was dead during the Sixth Season, he, along with Stan, would coerce Butters to do things by saying "Kenny would have done it"; he would constantly talk about how Kenny was cool with the other two and abandon Butters until he would do, often dangerous, tasks. He also occasionally makes fun of Butters, swears at him or calls him names. Conversely, Butters has been shown to harass Kyle, as shown in "The List", and he has also "bullied" him for being Jewish, though this is usually under Cartman's influence. Trivia * In the Mandarin dub for South Park airing in China, among the things changed are Kyle's religion - he is a Buddhist in these versions3. * Kyle is the only one of the four boys to have never been absent for more than one episode in the same season or for two consecutive episodes. * Kyle is the only person in South Park who shares Eric Cartman's blood type, AB negative. * Kyle's birthday is revealed to be May 26th, however, in the episode Casa Bonita, Kyle is having his birthday party and says he is inviting Butters because he invited him to his birthday party last month. As revealed in "AWESOM-O", Butters' birthday is September 11th. This is probably just a continuity error. * In the episode "Spookyfish" it is shown that Stan's evil twin has a black beard/mustache and Kyle's evil twin has a brown beard/mustache though according to his hair color it should be red. However, his hair color hadn't been chosen back then, and it's also common for people with red hair to have a brown beard. * Kyle has killed Jesus Christ and Kenny McCormick, as well as a United States soldier dressed up as a wizard alien. However, all of these kills may be justified. ** Jesus' death was to make him resurrect himself and save the Hare Club for Men from being boiled alive in "Fantastic Easter Special". ** Kenny's death was due to him being the original zombie in "Pinkeye", and killing him stopped the zombie threat in South Park. ** The "Wizard Alien" that Kyle kills was to "save" America or the world in "Sexual Healing", though it was actually just a way for married men to get away with having affairs with women. * Kyle finds pee to be very disgusting, even refusing to be in water that people have peed in, as seen in "Pee". However, he seems to hate bananas more. * In the episode "Ginger Kids", even though he is a "Daywalker", the other ginger kids still capture him. This is because he isn't a full ginger. As his father has brown hair, not red hair. * In the episode "Guitar Queer-O", his name is spelled "Kile Barffloski” on the sign outside of the bowling alley. * In the episode "It's a Jersey Thing", Kyle is revealed to have been in New Jersey for the first couple of months of fetal development. Kyle's Jersey name is "Kyley-B". He is also seen to reveal his Jersey side when angered. * In "Good Times with Weapons", Kyle's anime self has black hair, which he does not have. * Kyle's e-mail address is 69ingchipmunks@me.com, as said by Stan in "HUMANCENTiPAD" when one of the Geniuses at Apple asks for his account. * Like Stan, who pinches his "nose bridge" when stressed, Kyle often closes his eyes. * Up until Season Five, Kyle had never removed his hat. * As of "World War Zimmerman", Kyle is the only one of the four boys who has never been shot. * Bebe was Kyle's first known kiss, Rebecca is the second girl Kyle has kissed in the series. * In the first two seasons, whenever Kyle is shown from the side, his mouth is completely straight. * As of Season Eighteen, Kyle would always hang out of Stan most of the time. * Kyle is the only one of the four boys that does not have an episode with his name in the title. Gallery Kyle-broflovski.png Kyle GoAnimate1.PNG Kyle GoAnimte2.PNG Kyle Plotagon.PNG Kyle Poptropica.PNG Kyle Sims 3.PNG Kyle Minecraft.PNG Kyle Roblox.PNG Kyle_PS.PNG Kyle_V.PNG